xenosagafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Etemenanki (TotGs)
Etemenanki (literally, in Sumerian: "temple of the foundation of heaven and earth") was a Relic of God and mobile Space Fortress-like structure that acted as the Headquarters of the Titan Consortium and its Titan Armada, at one point during the Lost Jerusalem Era the Fortress appeared over the world and witnessed World War Three with Loki attempting to destroy Wilhelm and gain control of the Zarathustra which ended with Loki's death and the sealing of Loki's Soul Wavelength within a chained tomb on the lost land of Rennes-le-Chateau, after his awakening and the Miltia Conflict the massive Fortress once again appeared and became inhabited by Lok Utgard's loyalists as they attempted to continue Loki's work. It was revealed that the Station's Core is Babel, the Shadow Zohar. Due to the fact that Zarathustra, and the Compass of Order and Chaos, draw energy and knowledge from Babel it causes Etemenanki and its loyalists to be one of the few blind spots in Wilhelm's calculated plans making them his largest and constant enemies to date. During the time of Loki, back in the Lost Jerusalem Era, Wilhelm only became aware of Etemenanki's existence when Babel (through the main cannon) linked with the Original Zohar and released the Gnosis effect on humanity's homeworld causing Wilhelm to abandon the planet in the first place. Capabilities Offensive Etemenanki is effectively the largest and most powerful weapon in the Xenosaga universe and indirectly caused the Gnosis effect on Lost Jerusalem, its main gun has the capacity to make a planet uninhabitable and destroy entire fleets with accurate precision beams - stretching out even past their intended target. Etemenanki has millions of beam weapons and proton torpedo tubes, even having EMP cannons to neutralize incoming craft that are intended to be captured or to punch through an enemy shield and mess with the electronic systems of the enemy Vessels, additionally it has thousands of small Anti-Air beam cannons that target incoming missiles, small crafts and Mecha Vehicles. Defensive Etemenanki and all the vessels created by it are veritably immune to Gnosis fading into an ethereal form and therefore make it impossible to be infiltrated, it has incredibly durable armour and shields that seem to be self-repairing, additionally it can generate a veritable fleet of remote controlled Mecha craft (external) and mindless Battle Robots (internal) to defend itself and its master's powerbase. Additionally, its massive size makes it a fearsome Fortress to go up against, most choosing rather to avoid confronting it out of fear for their lives alone. Supporting Etemenanki can generate a Hilbert Effect over a large radius and even create an Anti-UMN Field that causes Vessels caught within its radius from escaping through a UMN Warp, Etemenanki itself has labs that rapidly generate food and water, in the ring around its center it contains a large shipyard and cloning locations so that the Titan Armada remains fully supplied and armed. Etemenanki generates its own gravity and magnetic field due to the massive size of the Fortress, being the size of a hollow large moon allows those within it to walk around with absolute comfort, not having to worry about a loss of gravity affecting their duties. Its most terrifying capacity however isn't that it can move around but it also has the capacity to make a hyperspace jump without requiring or without interacting with the U.M.N. Column similar to E.S. Dinah, Etemenanki is actively intelligent and through the YHWH Supercomputer it is capable of making calculated decisions, choosing the best course of action to aid its former master Loki and its current master Lok. Production Etemenanki can be used to create a veritable army and keep them supplied easily, cloning soldiers and producing warships and materiel for war, mass growing entire crops in record time. Most of the reserves not used in the Titan Armada are sold to the public, eventually making the top ten rising organizations in the galaxy. Etemenanki Locations Shipyard Ring Etemenanki has a trench ring around its center that contains a massive amount of shipyards, factories and other production facilities, it is used to produce stuff to sell and to generate military forces for its Armada. Paradise Lands Near the Shipyard Ring on the inside of the hull, there seems to be an artificial Paradise and a small town around its circumference, at the heart of the Paradise is a moat and on the hillside in the centre of the island is a castle where Lok takes up habitation. Loki's Castle Originally it was to be Loki's Castle after he defeated Wilhelm, currently Lok has begun to habitat the Castle and make it his own, it is one of the only ways to the Fortress' Core where Babel awaits. Interestingly, the Castle generates Loki's shield, a shield that drops all enemy forces' powers and strength to 10% their full capacity. Trivia *'Etemenanki' was said to be a Ziggurat that was found in Babylon, it was used to worship the Babylonian God Marduk. Category:Relics of God Category:Locations Category:Vehicles